Tomates
by Marigabi
Summary: Nada difícil ni fuera de lo común, es lo que pensó Sarada mientras se ajustaba sus lentes y pintaba la pared, por supuesto, no era la primera vez que los llevaban a realizar este tipo de misiones. Pero había un factor muy importante que no había tomado en cuenta y podría dificultar la realización de esta misión, dicho factor solo podría ser nombrado como Bolt Uzumaki.


Para Gabo97, quien me pidió amablemente que escribiera otra historia y como me gusto esta escena medio descrita en mi otro oneshot, escribí esto

Sin mas que decir a leer:

**Tomates**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con los tiempos de paz rondando por Konoha y por resto del mundo ninja, los maestros de las escuelas ninjas deben ingeniárselas para mantener constantemente motivados a sus estudiantes, es por ello que de vez en cuando salen a hacer pequeñas misiones rango D todo el salón, hoy por ejemplo es uno de esos días.

Es una mañana cálida y soleada como cualquier otra, un grupo de niños de diez años ha salido para realizar su simple misión, la cual consistía en pintar las paredes de la ciudad.

Nada difícil ni fuera de lo común, es lo que pensó Sarada Uchiha mientras se ajustaba sus lentes y pintaba la pared; por supuesto, esta no era la primera vez que los llevaban a realizar este tipo de misiones.

Pero había un factor muy importante que no había tomado en cuenta y podría dificultar la realización de esta misión, dicho factor solo podría ser nombrado como Bolt Uzumaki, hijo del Hokage y alborotador número uno del lugar.

Era bien sabido por todos sus compañeros que Sarada no soportaba la presencia de Bolt, tal vez era por todas esas bromas pesadas que le había hecho en su infancia, deben saber que la decapitación de su muñeca favorita fue una fechoría muy seria e imperdonable. Otros más racionales, como Shikadai e Inojin, consideraban que todos los actos de Bolt eran para llamar la atención de la Uchiha.

Y ahí estaban ellos, pintando alegremente las paredes de un bonito color rojo y mientras Inojin, ChouChou y Sarada se dedicaban a pintar, Bolt hablaba con Shikadai, quien buscaba la forma de escaparse de la misión.

—Debes ver mi última broma, será la más genial de todas 'ttebassa.

—No hagas nada estúpido —dijo suspirando Nara—. No queremos tener que vernos involucrados en tus desastres otra vez.

—¿Cuándo ha pasado algo así?—cuestionó un indignado Bolt.

Fue entonces cuando Inojin hizo acto de presencia, y con su, a veces, característica insensibilidad empezó a enumerar las faltas de Bolt.

—Cuando decidiste ponerle pulgas al traje de Kiba-san, cuando pintaste la entrada de la aldea con tus horribles dibujos, cuando casi te escapaste del pueblo en busca de una aventura, la semana pasada pusiste un balde de agua sobre la puerta y mojo a Aburame-sensei…

—¡Inojin!—se quejó Bolt.

—Tú preguntaste ¿no?—le respondió Inojin—. Pásame la pintura que se nos esta acabando.

Bolt comenzó a quejarse nuevamente mientras levantaba el bote de pintura para llevársela al Yamanaka pero culpa de una mezcla entre su descuido, no ver por donde caminaba y su mala suerte, el bote de pintura termino llegando a su destino de una forma muy particular: derramada sobre la cabeza de Sarada.

Inojin y Chouchou se alejaron instantáneamente y el resto del grupo dio un paso atrás, Shikadai se tapo los oídos para no escuchar el grito que se aproximaba, Sarada se volteó lentamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia, localizó a su objetivo y entonces grito tan alto que medio pueblo la escucho.

—¡Maldito inepto!—estalló Sarada—. ¿Dónde diablos tienes la cabeza? ¿Es que acaso te cuesta mucho tener cuidado?

Bolt se reprendió internamente por lo idiota que era, mira que de todas las cosas va y llena a Sarada-chan de pintura; sabía que debía disculparse y rápido, incluso si tenía que ponerse de rodillas e implorar perdón para calmar a la Uchiha, sin embargo, la visión que tenia ante él era una de las más divertidas, y ahí estaba con la cara completamente roja por la furia, el cabello negro cubierto de pintura y su ropa casi roja, Sarada Uchiha parecía un tomate de pies a cabeza.

Por supuesto que al final, en lugar de disculparse terminó estallando en carcajadas.

—¡Sarada-chan, estas toda roja! —chilló ¡Pareces un tomate 'ttebassa!

El rubio siguió riéndose; oh, grave error, lo siguiente que Bolt Uzumaki vería seria el puño de Sarada Uchiha antes de impactarse en su rostro.

Al final, tuvieron que llamar a sus padres y aunque Hinata y Sakura se encontraran muy apenadas y Naruto enojado, no obstante lo verdaderamente impactante era, que contra todo pronóstico, en el rostro de Sasuke se podía apreciar una pizca de orgullo, porque su dulce hija como buena Uchiha que era, acababa de patearle el trasero al mocoso Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Tengo un sueño y es llegar a las 40 historias (y con suerte a las 50) antes de volver a clases dentro de dos semanas y medias, con esta van 37, wiiiiiiiii

Gracias por leer

_**Por cada comentario este fanfic se vuelve feliz, asi esta autora se alegra y se motiva a seguir escribiendo**_


End file.
